A remote control is a device which controls a remotely positioned electronic device through a wireless communication, and a user uses a plurality of remote controls according to types and brands of electronic devices that the user operates. The remote control increases the ease of use because a user can control various functions of electronic devices at a remote location from the device. However, the remote control may have difficulties in a case that the user has a plurality of electronic devices because the user searches all the remote controls to find out the remote control corresponding to a control object.
Accordingly, the use of an integrated remote control increases utility in controlling a plurality of electronic devices using one remote control. However, it is difficult to integrate a plurality of remote controls made by different manufacturers and having different functions in one remote control.
Korean patent No. 10-1601109 (hereinafter, “prior art 1”) discloses an integrated remote controller that is directed to an electronic device that is a control object among a plurality of electronic devices and controls the electronic device of the control object. Korean patent No. 10-1583831 (hereinafter, “prior art 2”) discloses an integrated remote control that selects a convenience device that is a control object among a plurality of convenience devices using angular speed of a MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical System) gyroscope.
According to prior art 1 and the prior art 2, only a predetermined control object can be controlled based on a pre-stored control program but it is difficult to control a newly-added control object. In order to control a newly-added control object, a control program corresponding thereto should be newly installed. Therefore, such a system is cumbersome to use.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.